A handle structure of a traditional remote controller is in an upper-lower cover structure with a fixed size, has a regular appearance, and is difficult to extend according to requirements. For example, since the handle structure of the traditional remote controller has a fixed size, if the size is suitable for children, it might not be suitable for adults. As a result, the traditional remote controller may be inconvenient to use.
Moreover, there are many operation buttons or switches on the handle structure of the traditional remote controller, increasing the difficulty of operation by a user's fingers, thereby resulting in a more inconvenient use of the traditional remote controller.